


Manly Hugs

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Hugging is girly., Men do manly hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real men don't just hug someone because that someone might be your little brother. It would not be very manly at all. </p>
<p>Mike would never be so un-manly as to hug his brother. There are however alternatives to hugging....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manly Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



Manly Hugs

 

Being young could be hard enough Mike knew, and it didn’t help to find out that you were a God. For some reason, that put a whole different pressure on you. He’d discovered that long ago and Axl was starting to find out all about it. Ty and Anders didn’t always make things easier either. Ty with his dark and depressing nature, and Anders who tended to be a real jerk. There were times he swore they both enjoyed baiting Axl and making it worse for him. Even so he knew they both cared deeply for their little brother, it was just hard to tell at times.

 

Anders in particular had a habit of making a mess of everything, and it didn’t matter if he meant to or not. Sometimes it was all Mike could do not to strangle him for it, there were times when he really wanted to. Then again Anders had proved many times that he cared for the others, and would always come through for Axl in the end. The problem was making him see that there was a problem. He just never realized that he’d gotten his baby brother in a mess unless it was spelled out to him.

 

Axl always forgave him for it though, which was a good thing given that Anders was probably closer to Axl than to either Ty or Mike.

 

When they were younger Mike had credited it to Anders and Axl being the cute ones. Anders was small, blond and with big blue eyes. He was the poster image for cute kid. Axl was young and dark haired with brown curious eyes. When the two of them were together no one could really resist them. Anders was an expert at wrapping people around his finger, and Axl followed his lead. Ty would get angry that it didn’t work for him, so he mostly stood pouting while Mike groaned inwards. Ty mad at Anders and Axl would usually mean another row when they got home.

 

Now with them being older things hadn’t changed that much. Anders was the good looking one, Axl was a bit gangly and awkward but not bad looking and Ty was dark and brooding. Needless to say Anders tended to be the popular one and it could cause some real rows between the three of them.

 

Added to that was the fact that Anders still didn’t think before he acted. What with Olaf being stoned most of the time and Anders being Bragi Mike had long since accepted the fact that alcohol and drugs would be involved from time to time. What he couldn’t accept was getting Axl into trouble.

 

It had been just a few weeks ago that he’d gotten Axl in trouble, though it had had nothing to do with drugs really. Anders had just taken it upon himself to introduce his younger brother to girls and had dragged him along to get completely drunk out of his mind.

 

Axl who perhaps wasn’t hat inclined to think about consequences found himself trying to take a test in school with a killer hangover and Mike fully blamed Anders. He’d given him a chewing out for it, and all Anders did was giving him that sarcastic grin of a smile, then shrug his shoulders and ask Mike if he was done. It had been the last straw and he’d found himself punching his brother full in the face before storming out.

 

Anders never said a word about it, but he kept away from Axl for a while.

 

Apparently he was still sore about it for while Axl and Ty were bantering and generally having fun he sat scowling at them. He’d already made a couple of snide remarks that made it very tempting to punch him again.

 

Axl said something that made Ty laugh and grab him, ruffling his hair.

 

“Brilliant, came up with that on your own?” Anders snorted and Axl gave him a hurt look while Ty scowled. It was starting to look as if he would punch him first Mike decided. He couldn’t say he was minded to step between them and stop it. As far as he was concerned Anders would deserve anything he got.

 

“Ignore him Axl,” Ty told him. “He’s just being a shithead.”

 

“Oh, that’s original,” Anders snapped.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Axl demanded. “You’re really being a jerk today.” He sank down beside Ty who put an arm around his shoulder, drawing him close teasingly. He ruffled his hair again and Axl laughed.

 

“I’ve had enough of this shit,” Anders stated and Mike frowned. There was a look on his face just then. The sarcastic snarl had slipped just long enough for him to catch a glimpse of something else. Jealousy, he realized.

 

It made sense when he thought about it. Ty had been mad at Anders since before the blond took Axl drinking. He didn’t even know why anymore, but he had known it was bothering the older brother. The problem there was that Anders when bothered didn’t use reason, he became a jerk instead. His eyes narrowed, instinct in him wanting to figure out exactly what was going on.

 

The way Anders looked at Ty and Axl, the way the muscle in his jaw bunched as he clenched his teeth. He was angry and annoyed, upset and feeling left out. Slowly a smile spread on his face. That was it, left out. Anders was jealous of the attention. That made sense too, not just because Anders loved being the centre of attention but because no matter how cocky he was he wasn’t good at this kind of interaction. It confused him and he did stupid things because he was confused. Then everyone got mad and Anders tried to cover it up by acting even more like a jerk.

 

He grinned wider, he was on the right track now he knew. He looked him in the eye and the younger man ducked away flustered. He was ashamed to admit it then, which was why he was covering it up with anger.

 

He scratched his chin thoughtfully, trying to decide if Anders deserved a break or not. They hadn’t exactly gone easy on him lately he thought. Not just because he got Axl drunk either. He couldn’t really remember the real reason, or if there was one. Sometimes they tended to be a bit hard on Anders out of habit and that wasn’t quite right he decided.

 

The way he was staring at him had made him uneasy though, he could tell that easily enough. He enjoyed it too, because it meant Anders would let more slip. He couldn’t hide his emotions when he was scared, and he was getting worried now.

 

There is was, Mike spotted the look in his eyes. Fear and panic, and when he looked past it he saw the hurt and more fear. That was something he never could ignore. He was more than happy to put him in his place, and he had certainly never been one for hugs and cuddles. That was Anders and Axl actually. Both of them would seek comfort in hugs when they were small. Mostly Axl would go to Anders for hugs just because he would never deny him. Anders was never really too busy to give his baby brother a hug. He’d put him in his lap to watch cartoons as well.

 

“Anders, take a break,” he grinned. “You don’t have to be such a prick.”   
  
Anders turned around, standing up angrily as he made to stalk to the door. He never got there.

  
Mike wouldn’t be caught dead hugging his little brother, especially not this little brother. Axl maybe, but never Ty nor Anders. Still, he didn’t like to see that forlorn and hopeless look in his eyes, the one that let him know that Anders wasn’t just being a prick, he honestly wasn’t sure if they cared about him.

 

He wouldn’t be caught dead hugging him, but there was an alternative. A more manly way to handle it. As Anders stalked away Mike lunged to his feet and tackled him. He drove his shoulder into his side, taking him down but twisting so that Anders landed on top of him and he cushioned his fall.

 

He wasn’t an idiot and he didn’t want to kill him. The difference between them in height and weight made it quite possible for him to seriously hurt his brother if he wasn’t careful.

 

Anders gave a yelp of surprise, then grunted as they landed.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded but Mike didn’t answer. He wouldn’t hug, and he wouldn’t cuddle, but nothing said you couldn’t wrestle. Wrapping an arm around his brother’s chest he held him down with a big grin.

 

“Stop being a jerk, or I’ll tickle you,” he grinned.

 

Ty looked at him as if he was mad, but Axl grinned.

 

“Get off me you fucking idiot!” Anders spat. “What the hell are you doing?” He tried to break free, but Mike held him steadily. He did release his hold enough for Anders to scramble to his knees, but then he brought him down again.

 

“Wrong answer buddy,” he grinned. “You gonna stop being a jerk now?”

 

“Fuck you!” Anders challenged, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips now. Mike wasn’t surprised, it was the attention that made him smile. The fact that Mike was paying full attention to him and actually interacting with him.

 

“Wrong answer,” he sneaked one arm around his neck. “Axl, come here.”

 

Their baby brother needed no encouragement, he dove down to the floor. Anders gave another yelp as Axl barreled into them in his enthusiasm, knocking both over. Mike winced as Axl drove an elbow into his side, then grinned as he heard Anders pained grunt. This time he wound up on the bottom of the pile, and with Axl’s full weight on top of him.

 

Ty still looked at them as if they were crazy and Mike showed Axl off himself and Anders. It was all good and well to torture the blond, but strangling him was a bit much at the moment. Anders was the shortest and lightest of all three, and Axl was just about heavy enough to crush him.

 

“Try it again,” he grinned as Anders tried to wriggle free again. He wasn’t muscular but at least he was fit.

 

“Fuck no!” Anders declared, but he was smiling now and Axl laughed.

 

“Hold him and I’ll get him,” he declared. He didn’t wait to see if Mike held him down, he twisted to reach his legs and pull one shoe off. Anders when he realized this started kicking and increased his struggle to get free. Axl actually found himself thrown back by a kick but lunged forward to pin his legs down. He pulled of his other shoe as well, Anders had very ticklish feet and he knew just how to make use of that. Anders cried out, a desperate shriek that had Axl burst out laughing because it sounded so panicked. Anders who always cared so much about appearance had a high pitched shriek that could make your ears hurt and Ty actually groaned.

 

“Hey, quit that,” he wasn’t about to join them on the floor, but he kicked Anders shoulder absently as he squirmed around. Not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough so that he fell back down and couldn’t escape.

 

Mike laughed, it was fun and it was probably what all of them needed. To just have some silly fun together. Anders was pulling every move he knew to break free, and he even managed to for a second, even getting to his feet. Axl however grabbed his ankle and wrapped his arms around his calf so Anders when he tried to bolt crashed to the floor again with another short scream. Mike was just in time to break his fall so he wouldn’t get hurt. Axl was a little too excited to think about that. As much as he had been mad at Anders before he didn’t want him to end up with a broken arm or a concussion.

 

The blond managed to sneak his arm out and tickle Axl on the ribs, causing him to squirm. That wasn’t the way Mike wanted it, so he reached for his foot. Grabbing his ankle firmly in an iron grip he went so far as to pull his sock off before tickling him. Let Anders feel silly with only one sock on, it was good for him to feel silly every once in a while. With that idea in mind he balled up the sock and threw it away as far as he could while Anders was still writhing on the floor.

 

“Fine, I give up, stop!” he cried desperately.

 

“What do you say Axl?” Mike who was holding him down could afford to ask the question.

 

“I dunno,” the youngest of them grinned. “Not so easily?”

 

“What are you preparing to offer?” Mike wanted to know. Anders squirmed again as Axl tickled him. He tried to kick free and slammed his heel into the floor hard enough to make Mike wince. He would be showing some bruises he knew, but he didn’t care. It might even remind Anders of what it was like to have fun. To make it more interesting he released him long enough for him to bring Axl down, then he grabbed him around the chest and pulled him back.

 

“If we let you go, you have to buy us ice cream,” Axl grinned.

 

“Ice cream, what the fuck are you, five?” Anders paused in his struggle long enough to blink confused.

 

“Ice cream works for me,” Mike mused. It was a great day, going out and enjoying an ice cream together could be a good idea. They needed to do something fun and easy together. “I could do with a banana split. What do you say Ty?”

 

“Sure,” he shrugged.

 

“Fuck that,” Anders snorted. “I’m not buying him ice cream.”

 

“Oh no?” Mike grabbed his arm, twisting it up behind his back. “Why not?”

 

“He’s sitting there being a stiff ass, why should I?” he tried to shift to relieve the stress on his shoulder but currently Axl had forced his knee into an awkward position by twisting his leg.

 

“Good point, you’re buying me and Axl ice cream,” Mike allowed. “And we’ll consider letting you go.”

 

“If I get involved in all this, will I be included too?” Ty wanted to know.

 

“Sure,” Axl grinned. “As long as you can force him to give up.”

 

“I think I can,” Ty sat down on the floor. He wouldn’t wrestle, but he enjoyed messing with his brother. A cold hand at the nape of his neck made him yelp. Sliding it in under his shirt he felt Anders buck under them. “Do I get ice cream too?” he wanted to know.

 

“Fuck you!” Anders challenged though he knew that still held down by Axl and Mike he didn’t stand a chance. He managed to pull one hand free, but only because Mike was laughing and then Axl managed to press his knee down on his wrist.

 

“Tickle him,” Axl suggested helpfully but Ty shook his head. Anders was only wearing one sock, which left him halfway barefoot, and if there was one thing Anders hated it was when his feet were cold. That and have the fact that he was short pointed out to him.

 

He grabbed his foot, allowing the icy cold to flow from his fingers and Anders gave another shriek. He writhed desperately, cursing loudly and Axl laughed so hard he nearly feel backward.

 

“Do I get ice cream too?” he asked again.

 

“No,” Anders managed to squeak out through gritted teeth and Ty scratched his chin while Mike grinned. Grabbing his other foot he smiled, the sock was no protection and Anders actually whimpered, his teeth chattering.

 

“Fine, just stop,” he pleaded. “Mike, make him stop.”

 

“Alright Ty, no need to turn him into a popsicle,” he grinned.

 

“Jesus!” as soon as he was released Anders tried to tuck his feet under him. His teeth were still chattering making Ty grin.

 

“Come on now,” Axl grinned eagerly. “Let’s go get the ice cream.”

 

“My feet are frozen,” Anders glared at both him and Ty.

 

“It’s a warm day, you’ll thaw,” Mike grinned. Anders looked a mess. His usually carefully styled hair was a ruffled mess. His shirt was halfway undone and wrinkled. It looked like he had slept in it for a week and apparently he noticed for he tried to smooth it down without any success. Even his trousers looked rumpled and he tried to tug them in place.

  
Axl who only wore jeans and t-shirt didn’t have the same problem. His own plaid shirt had been pulled out of his jeans, but he only had to tuck it in again.

 

“Do you want to borrow a t-shirt?” he grinned as Anders tried to smooth out the mess that was his shirt.

 

He glared at it, scowled, then sighed. “Fine,” he gave in.

 

Mike tossed him one and Anders pulled of the shirt. The t-shirt was too large for him, swamping him and making him look years younger. The sleeves hung down to his elbows and made him look like he was a kid playing dress up. He sighed and tucked it in which only made it more obvious and Mike grinned. Apparently Anders considered the disgrace of a too big t-shirt better than wearing a wrinkled shirt. He probably actually had a point but that didn’t mean Mike wouldn’t tease him about it. He’d just wait until it was too late for him to do something about it, like change his mind.

 

Axl appeared to be on the verge of saying something but Ty quieted him down.

 

“Where’s my sock?” Anders demanded.

 

“Really, can’t you even keep track of your socks?” Ty challenged and Anders glared at him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere with only one sock,” he declared.

 

“You can borrow one of mine, I don’t care,” Axl offered and Anders glared at him. His feet were still cold as ice thanks to Ty. They were so cold the floor felt warm under his sole.

 

“That’s disgusting,” he made a face.

 

“No it’s not,” Axl defended himself. “I took a clean pair just yesterday, or the day before,” he mumbled.

 

Anders snorted and Mike sighed. He found the missing sock and tossed it to Anders who pulled it on before looking for his shoes. He still grumbled and complained some, but he didn’t argue as they headed out.

 

Settling down all four of them with ice cream was surprisingly pleasant. They were bantering but not fighting. Anders was baiting Ty, and Axl made them both groan and shake their head as he tried to be funny.

 

Axl took revenge by trying to smear ice cream in Anders face, something that had the blond horrified. Ty took the opportunity to steal most of his ice cream and Anders made a show of pouting and sulking until Mike groaned and made Ty give what he hadn’t already eaten back to him.

 

It was the way it was supposed to be, fun.

 

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry... 


End file.
